Still cold?
by Love in fire
Summary: One-shot of my favourite pairing in One piece Ace x Zoro This is actually a present for one of my friends. More like shounen-ai. I think... But if interested please read. NOW ON A SERIES!
1. Still cold

**This is my first story ever and I hope you like it. Any kind of review is welcome. If something wasn't so good you can tell that too, so I can become better writer. But if something was good I love to hear it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, any of the characters and blah blah blah. Come on everybody know I own nothing! **

**Warnings:** **... English isn't my first language, but hopefully you guys can take little errors. They are possible. (But not hoped) Other warnings... Hmm... Not coming in my mind at the moment. Oh! Characters might be little OOC, but if they are it's only accident.  
**

It was cold.

Or fucking cold if you let Zoro's describe it. _Seriously like I would be inside of the ice or something_. He let out a sneeze and wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly. Zoro watched the ship's empty deck. It was his turn in night patrol and it was _fucking god damned winter_. And because Zoro had tried to steal some booze in the kitchen earlier that _idiot_ cook took his jacket. So he was sitting on the deck, without jacket and it was _freaking_ cold! Zoro cursed the cook under his breath, tried his best to breathe normally and not to shiver. At least Luffy had gave him blanket. But still he wasn't sure would he survive through the night.

Zoro was quickly on his feet when he heard a crack on the right side. But he relaxed and sat again when he noticed it was just Ace. Zoro didn't know why, but Ace has been in going merry already few days and it looked like he wasn't going to leave soon. Ace watched at Zoro carefully before speaking. "Are you cold?" he asked. Zoro wanted to yell _Yes! Of course I am! I think by morning there is just climb of ice and nothing else in the deck! _But his bride didn't allow him to, so he said no and kept cursing on his thoughts. Ace was still staring at him, and the made Zoro really nervous. Suddenly he walked over Zoro and sat next to him.

"You are shaking." he said and wrapped his arm around Zoro's shoulder, pulling him closer. It happened so quickly Zoro hadn't time to react. But when he felt his warm Zoro didn't want to back off. _He is so damn warm. _he thought.

"Yeah, I'm warm." Ace said smiling, which Zoro didn't notice. Ace stared the younger man. His unusual green hairs, his extremely gorgeous body, those beautiful faces, his lovely and outstanding gray eyes. Yes, he like- no, loved Zoro. He was strong swordsman, but he was also much more. Even if he has been in the ship just few days Ace could sense it and wanted to know him better. Ace had fallen in love in green-haired swordsman in a first sight. And now. The greenette was leaning on his chest!

First when Zoro hadn't ever responded his subtle hints of his love, Ace was Depressed, but when he had asked around it became more and more clearly: Zoro didn't understand subtle way to seduce someone.

"Hey Zoro?" Ace broke the silence.

Zoro lifted his head a little and looked at the older male. "What is it?" he asked.

"Wanna feel warmer?" Ace asked. He could only Struggling stop himself smiling. Zoro stared at him first, but answered him. "Well... It is kind of cold..." Ace then pressed their lips together. Zoro's eyes widened of surprise and Ace deepened the kiss.

Zoro was first in a shock and only one sense was spinning in his head _Ace is kissing me! Ace is kissing me! ACE. IS. KISSING. ME! _He tried to calm down, but instead he felt his heart beating even faster and blush spreading through his face. Slowly he kissed Ace back. He felt Ace's tongue slipping into his mouth. His hands were on Zoro's now red cheeks. Zoro closed his eyes and noticed he was enjoying the kiss. Little voice escaped on his lips when Ace started to explore his mouth with his tongue. Zoro felt how his back was pushed against the wall and Ace's hands locked with his own. They broke the kiss in the lack of air and Zoro felt how his cheeks were burning.

"Feeling warmer now?" Ace asked smirking. Zoro (if it was even possible) became more redder.

"Yeah.." he said almost whispering. Ace smirked once again and kissed Zoro. "I love ya, Zoro. And I was wondering if you would like to be mine and just mine~?" Zoro looked away, murmured something about loving stupid Fire user too and accepting being just him. Ace smiled at this.

"So it's settled? Now this on you are my property and **no one **can't lay his or her hands on you."

"I am not some sort of item, you know?!"

"No you are not. You are something much more precious. You are Zoro. My boyfriend~" Ace marked Zoro on the neck and smirked once more. "I think I have to warn you. I might be little possessive."

**The end! I actually didn't plan the end would be like this, but somehow it just turned around to be this kind of. In the end I realized that Ace is smirking many times in this fanfiction.  
**

**So what are you guys thinking! Let me know, please. **

**I love this couple and here is surprisingly few fanfictions of them... Sadly. But I am here trying to help that! ;)  
**

**Buuuuuuuut! I write request stories too! So if you want me to write something just let me know and I will be happy to do it! The honor will be all mine. :D  
**


	2. The next day

**Second chapter~ So****, hello again! This was supposed to be a one-shot but because of reviews (MY VERY FIRST AND SECOND! :D I can't stop grinning... ^^') I made this chapter as a sequel.**

**First I have couple good news to you. 1) as you can see I'm back in home! (it is always good new!) so I'm back on writing again! 2****) I can say that holiday was seriously good if I am thinking fan fictions! The ideas were literally popping into my head like mushrooms in the rain! I couldn't come internet, but I wrote all the ideas in the paper. So I can tell you there is going to be more Ace x Zoro fanfictions and those who are interested a few of Fairy tail is coming too~ 3) I am TANNED! Like a coffee beanie~**

**Thanks for review FindingThatDamnedOnePiece****~ Hell yeah I'm trying to prove that AceZo is better! It's the best! T****hanks also Yaminisa!** **you made my day a lot better! It's lovely to know that people like this story so much they want a sequel~ So thanks to you guys!**

**BIIIIIIIG thanks to everyone who added this story on favourites! You all guys make Reaaaaally happy! Thanks to: Anana16, Yaminisa, FindingThatDamnedOnePiece and hecate-19! **

**warning(s): my English ain't perfect but I'm trying my best to keep errors out of here. **

** I don't own One piece or the characters. **

**Enjoy the sequel: **

Bright light hit on Zoro's eyes and he closed them more tightly. When that didn't help he turned his back to the light and hugged something warm next to him. That was when he felt a hand stroking his hairs and a kiss placed on his forehead. It all seemed somehow foggy so he thought he was still dreaming.

"I would have never guessed you all the people like to cuddle while sleeping." After the sentence Zoro heard laugh. He recognised the voice, opened his eyes and literally jumped off the other. He stared the male in front of him.

"Ace?" name escaped from his lips.

"You look cute when you are sleeping. And the way you hugged me made it even cuter~" Zoro stared at him. When his words finally reached his realization, blush ran over his face and Zoro turned his head away, so Ace couldn't see it.

"You know I'm not like that.." Zoro said slightly irritated. But his protest and blush made Ace only chuckle.

"Awww~"

Zoro turned his head, so he could see Ace's face. "What the hell did ya say?"

Ace grinned at the other. "I said 'Awww~'" With that he poked Zoro on his cheek. "And do you know why? 'Cause you are so cute~"

"Just shaddup!" Zoro said and rose up while other was still chuckling.

"I was just teasing." Ace said and rose up too. He wrapped his hands around Zoro's waist and placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you~"

Little smile appeared on Zoro's face. "Yeah, me too." Zoro turned around and let Ace place a kiss on his lips.

"I don't let ANYBODY touch you."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "You made THAT pretty clear last night." Ace was about to answer, but noises coming from the kitchen interrupted him. Males looked on each others. Zoro turned his gaze again at the door as Ace just shrugged his shoulders and was about to place another kiss on Zoro's lips, when the door opened. Ace looked at the cook who stepped out of the kitchen in his winter coat.

Sanji Stretched his back and took deep breath before lightning his cigarette. Just then he watched at the deck. Ace stood there alone, not grinning like always, but watching around puzzled, like he had just lost something. While he watched at Ace he remembered that it had been Zoro's turn in the night patrol. He walked closer, so he could see the whole deck, but he didn't see Zoro anywhere.

"Oi, Ace have you seen marimo this morning?" Sanji yelled to the other male.

Ace lifted his head the way Sanji were. "Why asking?" he answered with question.

"Just wondering did he do his job. You know, the night patrolling."

"He did it. He was here just couple minutes ago, before you came out of the kitchen." Ace answered. _But where the heck he disappeared? _Ace asked himself on his thoughts.

"Good. I'm going to prepare the breakfast." Sanji answered, turned around and disappeared into the kitchen once again leaving Ace alone on the deck.

Ace started to looking around again, trying to find the greenette. "Where the hell he went? How he is even able to disappear so quickly!?"

Meanwhile in the back of going merry, Zoro:

Zoro was leaning against the base, watching into the sea. He felt little quilty leaving Ace like that, and more because he didn't even have good reason. Well okay, probably it was the stupid cook who had come out of the kitchen and Zoro wanted him the least know about him and Ace. But still it was pathetic. He, Zoro, who was going to be world's strongest swordsman, had run off cause he didn't want anybody see him with the person he _LOVED_**. **It was weird and without head and tail and still it somehow seemed so logical. "Aaaagh..." Zoro hold his head, before hitting it on the base. What was wrong with him? Why he felt so embarrassed?

"Big problems?" he heard a female's voice asking. He turned around and saw Robin. When he turned again to the sea and didn't answer Robin kept talking as she walked next to him. "You know. Ace is looking for you. I think you should go to explain something to your boyfriend."

"What?" Zoro jumped couple foot away other before speaking again. "H.. How do you know?" he asked really surprised.

"I got my way~ But that is not the main point here. What I am trying to do is get you realize you should go to explain yourself to him."

"But I don't understand myself either. How can I explain something I don't understand?" now Zoro was confused too.

"I think you understand."

"No I don't and you are not helping even a bit!"

Robin sighed. "Okay okay. What would you say if I would told the whole crew about you and Ace? How would you feel?" She looked at Zoro who had now red cheeks.

"I.. I think ...I would be embarrassed... You aren't going to tell, are you?"

"Nope, at least not yet."

"Just damn you woman! How are you even able to know EVERYTHING on this ship!?" Robin just smiled politely while Zoro was yelling.

"Why are you feeling embarrassed?" Robin asked at him.

Zoro went silence. He started to stare again into the ocean. _Why? __Why I am embarrassed by being seen with person I love? _

"You know there is nothing to shame of loving people."

"I don't have any idea what they would say... Especially Luffy. Now we are talking about his brother.." Zoro said quietly.

"They won't leave you or anything if you are afraid of that. And do you think Luffy would be anything than happy?"

Zoro rose his head and looked at Robin. Somehow he felt she was right. "I think I'm going to find Ace." he said and started to walk in the front part of ship hoping that he would find Ace there.

He wasn't. Zoro looked around trying to think where else he could be. Zoro walked the stairs up and was going on the kitchen to ask cook if he had seen him somewhere. He opened the door at the same time as Sanji had put his hand on the door nup(Sorry I don't know how should I call it..) What caused Sanji losing his balance.

Somewhere inside the ship, Ace:

Ace was inside the ship, just walking around trying to find Zoro. The places he could be started to Decrease. Ace had just walked into the room Zoro slept (once again) when he heard a big 'Thumb' above. And familiar voice which he recognised belong to Zoro. "WHAT THE HELL?!" After Ace heard that he headed to the stairs that lead on deck. Just in couple of seconds he was on the deck. "What's happening?" he asked before freezing. Soon after him Luffy, Nami and Usopp appeared. What they saw was Sanji top of Zoro and Ace who seemed murderous.

"What happened?" They heard Chopper's voice asking when he came with Robin. Just then they saw Ace walking over Zoro and Sanji. And for their surprise he crapped Sanji's jacket and pulled him up.

Sanji looked at Ace who had pulled him up and was now staring at him very very VERY angry. He saw how his eyes were flaming and he hoped other wouldn't start to burn. He hadn't any idea what was going on. Before he could ask what it was Ace punched him.

"ACE!" Nami yelled and others were watching him surprised.

"What's going on? Why Ace punched Sanji?" Usopp asked. Ace walked over to Sanji again when Zoro spoke.

"Ace. It isn't what you think. It was accident." he said. Ace looked at him. He was still mad, but calmed down little when Zoro walked over him. "Let it be, okay?" he said and took Ace's hand on his. Zoro was blushing a little what made Ace calm down and smile.

"Mmm... Could somebody tell WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sanji asked yelling the last part. "Why did you pun-" Sanji's sentence was cut off when his jaw dropped. Just like others, except Robin who just smiled.

"Okay.. ARE EVERYONE SEEING THIS OR AM I JUST DREAMING!?" Chopper asked pretty loud.

Luffy stood there his jaw hanging almost in the deck. "ACE IS KISSING ZORO! ACE IS KISSING ZORO! ACEISKISSINGZORO!" he yelled with Usopp and both pointed at the two of them.

Nami wasn't saying anything. She just stared at them, wordless.

Their reactions made Ace almost laugh and Zoro felt how he smiled against his lips. Zoro himself blushed a little. But he told himself this was okay. When Ace broke the kiss he put his hands on Zoro's hips and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then he suddenly turned around at Sanji.

"I'm really sorry I punched you, but I thought you had done something to Zoro. And I couldn't accept that." Sanji looked at him and his hand he was offering to help other to rose up. "Wait... You thought **I** had a THING on HIM!?" he asked confused.

"I'm seriously sorry." Ace said. His other hand was still offered to Sanji and other was scratching his Occipital.

"Pffffffft..." Sanji was trying not to laugh, but didn't succeed it well. "seriously me and Marimo? Well, I can say you don't have to worry."

"That's good. Because if you had something going on I would probably beat you into a pulp." Ace said with a carefree smile that didn't match his words.

_Why is he laughing while saying it!? _Nami, Usopp and Chopper thought. At the same time Ace had helped Sanji up and walked towards Zoro. And put his hands around Zoro's waist.

"And if you didn't already get it, Zoro is **Mine **so don't try anything, got it?"

"His face is scary!" Said Chopper while trying to hide behind the scale, but failed like usually.

"We got that already." Usopp and Nami said while nodding.

"HOLD OOOOON!" it was Luffy who spoke this time. "Zoro can't be YOURS, he is in MY crew! That makes no sense!" Everyone stared at Luffy. Ace laughed again.

"He is part of your crew, but he is still mine and nobody can touch him." Ace said. Luffy scowled, walked over Zoro and poke him.

"I touched him, what are ya going to do?" Luffy asked at Ace.

"Are you trying to be a smartass or something!?"

_He clearly doesn't get it. _Sanji thought while looking at them on the sidelines. Crew watched how older of the brothers tried to explain Luffy what he meant saying Zoro was his. After explaining Luffy was thinking, or so they thought (you can't never be sure).

"It's okay." Luffy said finally and smiled.

"Wait, I have one question." Nami said. "How did this even happen?" she asked at the two of them. After explaining she looked at them. "Zoro, I thought you would be more dominant."

"First I thought so too, but he is actually bit shy things like that." Ace said.

Usopp stared at Zoro with others. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, and he actually blushes easily." Ace answered.

"Haha, Marimo blushing, that I would like to see." Sanji said laughing.

Nami was smirking. "I wouldn't mind either. It would be great demand material."

"...Just shut the hell up." Zoro said.

"What, can't stand being picked?" Usopp asked laughing.

"If I was you I wouldn't try anything or your long nose won't be so long anymore!" Zoro threatened. Looking at him murderous and taking one of his Katana's.

Usopp looked terrified. But before Zoro could do anything, Ace picked him up bride-style.

"Wait.. What are you doing?!" Zoro tried to protest while blushing. Ace kissed at him and smirked. But before he could answer they heard Luffy's voice shouting. "Get a room!" And laughing.

Ace smirked. "I was planning that~" This made Zoro blush even more. And others drop their jaws again. Then Ace kissed Zoro Deeper and more lustful. He slipped his tongue on other's mouth causing Zoro to moan in pleasure. "What would you say?" he asked at Zoro who just nodded very slightly and tried his best not to look like some freaking tomato. Ace kissed him, this time in the neck. He kept Zoro close at him while kissing his neck again. He moved Zoro so he was holding him face to face, without letting his feet touch ground. Ace's other hand was free and it went under Zoro's shirt.

"OI! STOP IT OR SERIOUSLY GET A ROOM!" the yelling was heard from Sanji. Ace blinked couple of times. He had forgotten others were here too.

"Oh yeah." he said, grinned and looked at Zoro. "I think they don't want to watch us making out~ So we should go to your cabin, right?" he asked and without waiting answer he carried other inside the ship.

Everyone watched after them. It was awkward silence. "Let's get works. We have to find the next island, right?" Robin said breaking the silence.

In Zoro's cabin

"Oh, Zoro before I lose all my self-control and jump on you I want to ask you something." Ace said. He had pinned the other male on the wall and looked at him. He was just so perfect.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, he was panting a little bit.

"Earlier you disappeared somewhere and I tried to find you. Where did you go?"

"I... I went back of the ship." Zoro answered little hesitating.

"Huh, why?"

"I.. I felt embarrassed if somebody would have find out. I didn't know how they would react and I think I was little scared of their opinions."

Ace looked at him surprised and then smiled. "And now? How are you feeling now?"

Zoro smiled. "Others knowing? I think it's okay."

"That's good." Ace said, kissing Zoro and leading him into the bed.

**So now, the real end.**

**What do you think? Please tell me :) **

**It was quite long and I worked hard for it and I had couple problem, but I hope it is still good and you enjoyed it~ **

**I think end wasn't so great but I had to end it somewhere, so yeah...**


	3. What could we do?

** I don't know where I got the idea, but somehow it seemed good idea to me.**

** three more reviews~ *Smiling like crazy* I love you guys! And I love all of you who read this story and HEROEE3 thanks for adding this your favourites and following~ Thanks for xxHinaAngelxx to adding this favourites too! You all make me so happy and give me the energy to write these :D**

**I don't own and you all know that so yeah, let's just skip this.**

**So it is short but enjoy it anyway~:**

Sanji opened the kitchen door, lightened cigarette and looked around, but didn't see Ace anywhere. He had to hurry so he ran to the back of the ship and saw male sitting on the base. "Ace!" Sanji yelled.

The raven haired man turned around to see why Sanji was yelling him. "What is it?" he asked when blond male came next to him.

"It is about Zoro, you have to come right now!" Sanji said as he took others hand and started to drag him.

Ace's eyes widened. "Is he hurt?" he asked worried.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me! It just started without reason!" Sanji answered.

"Wait, What started?" other asked, but then Sanji opened the kitchen door and pulled Ace inside. When Ace saw Zoro he froze. The greenette was crying. Ace stared at Zoro, first he didn't know what to do. Second he felt anger, _Who did this?_ He asked himself. Who could make Zoro cry? He wouldn't have believed he would someday see tears falling from his eyes. But now he saw it, and the one who hurt him.. _He will pay. _Ace's blood was boiling because of anger, but when he looked at Zoro his gaze softened and he walked over the swordsman. "Zoro..." he said quietly as he placed his hands others shoulders and pulled him into hug.

"A-Ace? Umm.. Is something wrong?" Zoro asked and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened." Ace said while gently stroking others green hairs.

Zoro looked at Ace like he was crazy. " I wa-" but before he could finish his sentence they both heard Sanji laughing.

"This is even better than I thought." he said grinning after he managed to stop his laugh.

Ace looked at still laughing cook. He rose up. "Are you saying those tears are YOUR FAULT!?" He asked murderously. And walked closer.

Sanji froze and his cigarette drop to the floor from his mouth. This he hadn't expected. "No, I mean, it-" the longer he couldn't say when Ace pushed him up against the wall.

Zoro who watched the sidelines understood suddenly whole thing. "So this was you goal." he said causing Ace and Sanji both stop and looking at him.

Ace didn't understand. "What you mean? Wasn't you crying?"

Zoro looked at him. "It was because of the onions!"

"Onions?!"

"The ero-cook asked me to help him with the food and cut the onions. When my eyes began to leak he said he was going to get some fresh air and soon you guys showed up here." Zoro explained.

"Oh."

"But it was worth of it." Sanji laughed again as Ace looked at him and let go of his jacket.

"Did you seriously thought I was crying?" Zoro asked at the other.

"I just tought you were hurt..." Ace said, walked over him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay, you two you can go now. I don't want to watch if you go any further."

Zoro kissed at Ace on the lips, but let other took the control soon. When Ace broke the kiss Zoro smiled. "Maybe we should stay just to annoy him, what you say?" Zoro asked and smirked evilly at Sanji.

"Get out of my kitchen! NOW!" he yelled and threw them out. Zoro laughed and Ace was smiling too. Nami who walked by at the same time looked at them suspiciously.

"What you guys did to Sanji?" She asked.

"Nothing. We didn't do anything at all." Zoro said while smiling and leaning on Ace.

**That was it. I know it was short, but hopefully you liked it anyway. **

**Please tell me what you think about it :)**

**And I have been thinking should I make this a series? I haven't decided yet, but that is very possible. **


	4. 4,1 The birthday

**I'm trying to keep this short here, so more info in the end. I still don't have perfect English. *looks determined* BUT MAYBE SOME DAY YOU CAN ENJOY MY WRITINGS WITHOUT BIG GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR TYPOS!**

**and yeah in this and all upcoming chapter:**

What's going on now, the present and way I write normally.

"Someone saying something."

_'the thoughts of a person.'_

Tells who's perspective/what place/time etc.

...~~~~... = timeskip

_Actions in the past. _**Which is actually how almost this whole chapter is writen xd.****  
**

** So this is rewritten chapter 4.1, enjoy~ :**

Present:

The sky was blue, with only couple white clouds. The weather was so perfect it felt like the nature itself was calling to come outside and enjoy it. The sun was shining high and warming a certain pirate crew in a summer island in Grand line.

The captain of the Straw hat pirates was enjoying the weather all he could with his crew. The blonde cook of the crew was grilling some meat and vegetables. The doctor, speaking reindeer with blue nose, juggle with the long nosed sniper and the goofy captain. Two female members were sunbathing and the taller one of them was also reading. But even thought the weather was what it was everybody weren't having a great time. And that only exception was the skilled swordsman with green hairs from the certain crew. He sat on the sand half kilometer away from others, not being able to enjoy the beautiful weather or even the happiness of his crewmates.

Zoro stared at the sand between his legs, it felt soft against his bare feet. His forehead was leaning on his arms. What the greenette heard was the shouts from his nakama and the sounds of waves when they hit the shore and when they backed off.

To be honest, the greenette had never felt anything like this. His feeling was simply miserable. It didn't matter was it sunny or raining, for him it all seemed gray. It had been like that for at least a week already and he saw no end for it.

About two weeks ago, normal pov:

_"Luffy I know you feel exited, but it is hard to make breakfast when you are jumping around." Sanji said hoping that the younger boy would calm down while he prepared some breakfast for everyone._

_"But I'm so exited! What do you think he'll say!?" Luffy asked at Sanji as he dashed in front of him and made other almost fall. At the last minute Sanji got the control of his body and saved the sandwiches from falling on the floor. "Luffy..." he sighed. "The breakfast is almost ready so how about if you go to wake up the two lovebirds."_

_"Okay~"_

_"And act like it was a normal day, we don't want him to know about the party." the blonde cook reminded his captain._

_"Yeah, yeah." Luffy said as he dashed out of the kitchen. He half ran and half walked inside of the ship looking for one door. He turned left and found it. Luffy opened it and saw Zoro still sleeping and Ace next to him in the bed watching the sleeping swordsman. His brother didn't notice him before Luffy walked in grinning. "Hey Ace the breakfast is ready." he said._

_"Huh?" Ace rose his head and saw his little brother smiling in front of him._

_"The breakfast is ready~"_

_"Oh, thanks." Ace said and smiled to his brother and after kissing Zoro's forehead he carefully rose up so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping greenette. "I'm going to take a shower first." Ace said as Luffy nodded. He waited untill Ace had walked out of the room before shaking other's shoulder._

_"Zoro. Wake up!" the swordsman only groaned and changed his position. "Zoroooo!" Luffy whined and this time the greenette opened his eyes grudgingly after groaning again. "What?" he rose on his elbows and watched at his captain before looking around his own cabin._

_"Ace said he was going to take a shower." Luffy said and pointed at the door. "But more importantly, do you know what day is it?"_

_Zoro looked at the his captain who looked like he was going to explode of exitment soon. He yawned and __turned over.__ "I don't know, might be Wednesday. Can I go back to sleep now?" he asked thought he looked like half asleep already._

_Luffy stared at the back of his head clearly disappointed. "How can you not to know!?"_

_"Because I don't care. Just let me sleep." The greenette pulled the cover higher._

_"No I won't!" Luffy said louder and started poking Zoro. "You definitely should care, so wake up!" he whined._

_"Gimme even one good reason to care and I will get up." greenette murmured a bit unclearly for Luffy to hear, but he understood anyway._

_"Because today is Ace's birthday!?"_

_Zoro's eyes widened. He was quickly up in sitting position and suddenly was completely awake. "Today is WHAT!?"_

_"Ace's birthday! How can you not to know? You are his boyfriend."_

_"Nobody never told me when he was born!" Zoro defended himself. Before Luffy had change to say anything they heard Ace's voice in the hallway humming. The raven haired male looked into Zoro's room and was happy when he noticed the greenette was awake._

_"Babe!" he shouted, walked over and sat on other's lap in the bed before kissing him. Luffy noticed the only thing Ace had on was towel on his hip as he cuddled in Zoro's chest making him blush. "I could just eat you." he said and slightly rubbed his nose on Zoro's before kissing him again, this time deeper. "You know I would just love to kiss you all the day long~"_

_Zoro's cheeks matched on tomato, because of Luffy's stare but he still managed to smile. "Well maybe you can, I heard today is yo-" before Zoro could say the end of the sentence Luffy quickly placed his hands on Zoro's mouth._

_"Huh? Luffy what are you doing?" Ace asked and looked at his brother rather suspiciously._

_"Are you guys ready, the breakfast has been waiting a long time?" Luffy asked and smiled innocently as Zoro took younger boy's hands off of his mouth. Zoro looked at Luffy perplexedly before saying to Ace he was hungry. Ace nodded and started picking up his clothes on the floor as Luffy left the room. As soon as he closed the door the grin grew on his face. He had the feeling today was going to be awesome as he made his way to the stairs leading on the deck._

_...~~~~..._

_When Ace and Zoro came into the kitchen the crew quiet down, but after they had sat down (Zoro on Ace's lap) the voices rose again. For a surprise of the both of them their plates still got all the food Sanji had put there. The young teen with straw hat hadn't touched them nor did he touch others plates, and this was making Ace even more suspicious than before. But in other ways it was hard not to be noticing that Luffy seemed even more energetic than usually._

_Ace stared at his little brother unusually __closely__, who was grinning and going back and forth while eating the meat, before Usopp tapped him on the shoulder. "I have finally gotten your striker fixed and you can come to test it after the breakfast to make sure it works like it should."_

_"Great! You have no idea how much you have helped me by fixing it!" Ace thanked the sniper many times as Zoro just stared at him._

_"What your striker is broken?!"_

_"It was broken. Before he fixed it." Ace corrected pointing at Usopp next to them with his thumb._

_Zoro just blinked. "How come I don't know about anything what's going on!?" Ace chuckled at the dramatic way Zoro asked the question, before answering. "It might be, because you were asleep when I discussed about it with your sniper and I haven't mentioned it after that?" The raven haired male __suggested__. Zoro let out a growl and Ace stroked his short green hairs trying to stop himself from kissing the greenette, but no one noticed since they were having their own little conversation. Between the lines they gave each others __significant glances__._

_After the breakfast Ace went with Usopp to test out his striker and Zoro decided to do a little bit training. __He threw the heavy …. forward and took it back the starting positionj before throwing the weights and stopping it in front of himself pnce again. He repeated this over and ovet again, but suddenly froze. 'Wait.. If today is Ace's brithday does that mean I need to get a gift for him..?' he __first __asked himsel__f. Then let out a quiet whisper. __"__Oh shit."_

_...~~~~..._

_Zoro had already finished his training and took the towel so he could wipe his face. But __what came to Ace's gift,__ he hadn't still figured out anything. 'Why does this have to be so hard!?' He asked himself staring at the wall, like it could give him some ideas. When nothing came into his mind he leaned slowly forward until his forehead was touching the wall and stared at his own feet. Then an idea hit on his mind, not solution for the problem, but someone that could help him to solve it. 'Of course! I'll go ask Luffy for help!' And with that __thought__ the greenette left his training spot to find his captain. _

_He checked the kitchen, there was no one. Not even the blonde love-cook. In the deck Usopp watched as Ace was speeding across the water with his yellow striker, but Luffy wasn't there. 'Well I might as well ask Usopp if he has seen Luffy.' "Oi, Usopp!" he yelled and got the sniper's attention. The long nosed man turned around when heard his name to be called. "Have you seen Luffy anywhere?" the greenette asked._

_"Oh, I think he is inside the ship with others, probably in girl's room. They're planning a party for tonight." the long nosed sniper said and __glanced at__ Ace who was still testing that yellow striker of his._

_"Party?"_

_"Didn't Luffy told you? Today is Ace's birthday and apparently this is the first time our captain remembered it, so he thought throwing a party would be a good idea." Usopp explained and Zoro nodded. 'Well that sounds exactly like him' he thought. "Okay, I'm going to find him then." the greenette said._

_Meanwhile the raven haired male had noticed Zoro talking to Usopp. He made a turn with his striker and spe__d_ _towards __Going merry. Ace slowed down when he got close and jumped from the yellow striker. He landed right in front of Zoro, his own freckled face just centimeter away from other's __surprised look. _

_A__ce took Zoro's hand on his own and brought it to his lips. He kissed the greenette's __fingers and_ _knuckles moving up the back of his hand. __"__I have something I need to do__..." __Zoro __said his ears little red and__ tried to get away from Ace, but then the taller man closed the cap between them by kissing him passionately. And the greenette __soon__ found himself kissing back, his fingers tangling trough Ace's hairs._

_Usopp __cleared his throat__. "Umm... Ace.. How was your striker working?" he always stared to feel really awkward when the two male got intimate._

_The kiss was broken when Ace realized their audience. "Huh? Oh, it was working very well. Thank you so much by fixing it." Ace thanked once again as Zoro remembered what he was doing in the first place and decided to use Usopp's words to get away from the situation. He removed Ace's arms that now were on his hips and saw how the taller man pouted at this. "Sorry Ace I'm kinda busy at the moment." he said and then turned around to get inside of the ship leaving Ace with Usopp, who still asked something about the striker._

_Zoro __climbed __down the ladders and walked ahead of the hallway. He could still feel how Ace's lips had kissed him. The greenette __touched lightly his own __hand__ and sighed. Other seemed to be kissing and touching him even more than usually. But why today? He had just enough of thinking with the gift._

_The door of girls' room came into his sight and after making his way over it Zoro knocked the wooden door. He heard how someone behind it rose and walked over to open it. The door nup turned and he saw Nami's face peeking from the room. "Zoro, what are you doing here? I thought you were training." she said opening the door even more so the swordsman could walk in. "Well anyway good you came. We're planning the party for tonight and I'm sure I can find something to do for you too."_

_Zoro walked inside only half listening Nami when he realized that he had never been inside of the girls' room before. He studied the room, the walls were light color and there were two beds, a bookcase, a __dresser__ and a mirror. All the funitures were dark wood and matched with the light color of the walls. There was also __a carpet__ plus at the moment not so big treasure in one corner of the room._

_He saw Sanji, Luffy and Chopper sitting on the floor and Robin in the edge of the bed. "Wouldn't it by the way __suspicious__ if __Ace__ found all of us here?" The swordsman asked as Nami closed the door and walked over the chair._

_"Oh, that's why Usopp has to keep his attention somewhere else. And we are almost ready with the planning after that the only thing left is __implementation __of the party__." Nami informed the greenette before turning his attention back to others, "Sanji you know what to make?" the blonde cook nodded __and told her precious 'angel' that the food was almost ready.__ "Great. Chopper and Luffy you'll do the decoration. Use whatever you think would do it. And ask Usopp if he as something useable. Me and Robin are checking the drinks and making sure everything works like it should."_

_""Hai!"" was heard from everybody before guys sitting on the floor rose up._

_"Wait Luffy, I need your help." Zoro said stopping the young boy with straw hat. For a minute everybody stared first the greenette, then their captain, then again the greenette and so on. 'This must be the first - and probably the last- time when Zoro is asking for help..' Nami thought and sweat dropped. Just what in the hell was so hard for the thick-headed swordsman that he was willingly asking for help? Nami couldn't but to wonder._

_"Chopper you go before, I'll come soon." Luffy said to the reindeer who now left the room. Their captain's face changed into a more serious look before answering to Zoro. "Yeah, sure. What's the problem?" The greenette after glancing others - slight red rose on his cheeks because of the embarrassment- told Luffy his problem with making up a good gift for Ace. "Sorry Zoro I can't help you." his captain shook his head as the swordsman stared at him, clearly not getting the point of his words. "And why the fuck you can't?!"Zoro asked starting to loose his nerves._

_"Because you need to think that yourself! If you use an idea someone has given to you the gift will lose it meaning!" Luffy explained this like to an idiot, which was actually kind of ironic considering the difference between their intelligences. Even if the swordsman wasn't the sharpest pen among the people in the room, when it came to stupidity Luffy was undisputed winner._

_"But I have known him only couple days! How am I supposed to give him something he likes with only this much time!?" The rest of the crew, minus Usopp who was with Ace on the deck, watched with a mixed feelings of amusement and surprise how the second strongest guy in their crew was totally freaking out because of one gift._

_Luffy, for once, looked like a real captain thinking what to do next. "Well.. Ace doesn't like __goods__. He is more that kind of guy who prefers something like a surprise party.."_

_"You just made my job even harder!" the greenette's voice rose from frustration and he was about ready to __rip__ off his hairs. Just why the fuck was it so hard to come up with a gift? He didn't even remember the last time he had been so stressed out from something._

_The orange haired navigator also looked __thoughtful__. "Why don't you just give him your body?" she asked bluntly before turning at the woman on the edge of the bed. "That would be hot~ right Robin?"_

_The other female member nodded and let out a hum. "I must say I agree with you miss navigator."_

_For a second Zoro and Sanji froze, both girls giggled and Luffy was picking up his nose and acting like it would be the most normal conversation ever. After the stopping moment the greenette turned around really slowly to look at Nami, who gave him an innocent smile. Zoro's eye was twitching and his face now completely red. "__WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO__!?" he shouted._

_Sanji on other hand stared at his two 'angels' horrified. "__What are you saying Nami-chan, Robin-chan__?!"_

_Nami __ignored Sanji completely and __rose her hands up in a defense position. "That was just an idea, you don't have to use it." she said sounding as innocent as possible._

_"Good, since I'm not going to do that."_

_"Really? I'm pretty sure that Ace himself wouldn't mind if you did." Nami said her voice now filled with honey and other orange eyebrow risen. Her face was like teasing the swordsman and saying: "I know what he likes better than you."_

_Zoro's eye twitched "I'm going to make something up by myself!" He rose up __irrit__ated_ _and __determined_ _before heading to the door, but stopped suddenly when he remembered another thing he had to ask from his captain. "Luffy, by the way why did you put your hands over my mouth in morning?"_

_His captain scowled, trying to remember the morning. Then his face cleared. "Oh that, of course because you were going to tell him about his birthday!"_

_"I'M PRETTY SURE ACE KNOWS WHEN HIS OWN BIRTHDAY IS!" The greenette roared and stomped out of the room before loudly slamming the door shut behind him._

_Luffy pouted. "What's with him today?" He asked and turned at others._

_Robin smiled politely and __enlightened__ their captain. "Let's just say our little swordsman is having a hard time while trying to be a good boyfriend." Nami giggled at this._

_...~~~__~..._

_When Zoro stepped on the deck again he was lost on his thoughts so well that Ace couple meters away staring at him reminded invisible to him. The grin rose on the fire user's face as he thought how to surprise the swordsman __as efficiently as possible__. He __sneak __closer __Zoro __behind __his__ back.. And then shot his arms around other's waist._

_Zoro yelped from surprise and turned_ _his head to face whoever was behind him (even thought he was pretty sure who he would see). He had been right. The greenette saw Ace's grinning face looking at him. "Less busy now?" Ace asked not letting go, but pulling Zoro even closer._

_"Hnh. Not really." __Zoro_ _answered__ and shrugged his shoulders._

_"Aww.. That's too bad." __The fire user said as other snorted askingly. __A sly smile rose on Ace's face__"I really want to spend some time with you~ __Besides if I remember correctly you said I might be able to kiss all __the __day long."_

_'__Oh yeah, I relly did said that.' Zoro remembered, but didn't have time to answer before Ace turned him around and __placed his own forehead against his__. This time even thought the greenette felt __a__ little surprised he didn't yelp, but __closed his eyes slowly and breathed other's scent inside of him._ _Ace smelled like __mixture of__ fire that had been put out __and__ burning wood. Then there was something slightly sweet, __maybe some kind of fruit?_

_Suddenly Zoro felt __guilt__ in his chest. __Ace had said many times he loved him and he had told the fire user the same thing, but now he couldn't come up with a gift for him! __'I__ must be __one__ shitty boyfriend..__'_ _His brains tried to tell him that he had heard only today it was Ace's birthday, but the emotions messed up his sanity. He didn't know what Ace liked nor had he known when his birthday was. It was the day when other was born for fuck's sake and he couldn't come up with anything to celebrate it. 'Maybe I'm not suited to be in a relationship..' he thought and scolwed._

_Ace noticed this and opened his eyes while pulling back. "Is something wrong?" he asked and touched slightly Zoro's cheek with his thumb. __Other __just __stared at the ground __without answering._

_"__Oh Ace here you are!" the sniper shout happily as he came out of the kitchen. The sudden change of the mood offered a way of escape from the question to the greenette. "__You can disappear pretty quickly, you know. Oh Zoro you're here too." Usopp added and glanced the greenette standing next to Ace. _

_The fire user sighed quietly. He didn't know why, but the sniper of his brother's crew had been going after him the whole day. And all he wanted was to have some personal space and time (and be with __his swordsman__). "__Yeah. I saw Zoro and wanted to suprise him." he answered finally._

_Usopp nodded. __"__Well anyway good that I found you guys. Luffy wants you to come in the kitchen." __the long nosed pointed at the door he had stepped out only couple minutes before. _

_Ace's expression changed to curious one as he stared the door. _

_Zoro just gulped. He had not expected the crew to get the party ready so fast. __Now he had no chance to get a gift for the fire user. __The greenette felt how someone took his hand and saw Ace grinning at him. "We should go, right?" __Zoro only nodded still feeling somewhat guilty._

_T__hey stepped inside of the dark kitchen hand in hand and Usopp coming after them. Ace scowled, but as soon as the sniper got inside he switched the lights on and everybody yelled "Surprise!" The fire user started laugh when he realized what was going on. If he had been on Moby dick he would have expected something like this, but not here, on Going merry. "Happy birthday Ace!" Luffy appeared in front of his brother grinning widely._

_"Thanks Luffy." he responded. "And thanks for you guys too, you really got me here." Everybody smiled and nodded as Ace studied the decorated kitchen. There were some colorful balloons and ribbons hanging from the roof and on the floor.  
_

_"So, who wants cake?" Sanji asked. All of them rose their hand when seeing delicious looking cake. The cook gave the first plate to Ace who sat down. After everybody had received a plate and glass they were about to cheer only to find out that the hero of the parties had fallen asleep his face on the plate. Luffy laughed at this, Zoro grinned and Robin tried to hide her smile while everyone else facepalmed before they woke him up._

_"And Ace, my gift for you." Luffy said smiling widely as the fire user wiped his face to napkin. "Isn't this party just enough?" he asked his little brother. He just couldn't believe Luffy had actually remembered his birthday, planned this party and was even going to give a gift for him. In eleven years he had just learned that his little brother wouldn't ever remember his birthday. Or give him a gift, but apparently he had been wrong._

_"But you'll like this one for sure!" the young teen __claimed__. "I know you don't really like things, so I'll give you a permission to take Zoro anywhere you want for one whole day!" he __solemnly declared._

_First Ace blinked, then he started to laugh. "Luffy that's one of the best gifts you have ever given to me." he said smiling (if possible) even wider than Luffy at the moment. __They gave each others a brotherly hug before __Ace thanked __Luffy._ _H__e __then after laughing for something Luffy said_ _turned to look at __Zoro__ on his right side. "So, what would you say about meeting my family?" he asked and watched how other almost spit the booze on the floor, but managed to swallow before doing so._

_Luffy laughed his own way at the nervous and confused swordsman who now had a little red on his cheeks. Zoro tried to __construct a sentence for answer, but he was still so surprised that it kind of failed._

_Ace stared the greenette and grinned by himself. 'How can someone look so cute when abashed?' he asked himself. _

_The party went on with laughter, drinking and just having fun. __Ace had to admit that Luffy's crew really knew how to party. He was listening the sniper's crazy stories, which he knew were lies, but they were funny anyway and he laughed every time when the small reindeer looked horrified or amazed. He also facepalmed the blond cook's attemps to flirt with the navigator and dark haired woman. That was also the only time Zoro laughed when they were inside the kitchen. The fire user would have loved to see him smile or laugh more, but always when Ace watched the greenette seemed to be lost in his own thoughts._

_Ace himslef laughed like hell when Luffy and the sniper were playing around. Everyone else just watched with amusement __except__ the reindeer __who __laughed with him._

_...~~~__~..._

_"I'm gonna take some fresh air." __Zoro__ said, his cheeks were slightly reddish because of the alcohol __he had__ been drinking the whole evening __when trying to avoid Ace the best he could._

_Everybody continued the partying in the straw hat style, exceptions were those who had passed out and the __Ace__ who saw __the swordsman__ leaving the kitchen. He took a bottle of booze from the table and headed outside too._

_Ace__ closed the door quietly and saw __Zoro__ on the __lower __deck leaning against the railing and humming a tune unfamiliar to him. He climbed the stairs down keeping the whole his eyes on __other's__ back._

_Ace__ tapped __Zoro's__ shoulder. __And the greenette__ turned around and __shook__ the bottle in his hand. Other grinned for answer._

_They just sat there next to each others and passing the bottle of booze between them. __Both of them__ cheeks were redder than before and the voices from the kitchen reached them just well, but it didn't matter. Those noises were just background __noise __that echoed from somewhere. It didn't bother either one of them._

_"It's weird." the greenette said staring at the deck. Ace's gaze turned at him. "Just six days ago I was a taking nap on this deck without a slightest idea I would ever have a boyfriend."_

_Ace chuckled as Zoro drank from the bottle before giving it to the taller man, who drank from it too. "Say Zoro, after being few days in a relationship is this so bad?" Ace drank again the booze waiting Zoro to answer as the greenette noticed other's hand had at some point found its way on his shoulder._

_"Not at all." he took the booze from Ace. "Ace…_ _I'm sorry." __he whispered quietly staring at the bottle __before drinking it empty and placing it on his left side._

_The fire user stared at him. "For what?" he finally asked when Zoro didn't continue._

_Zoro hesitated for a second. "..__I don't have anything for you even thought it's your birthday. __I __must__ the most horrible boyfriend ever.__" _

_Ace shook his head. "We have dated only few days. Like I could require you to get me something when I didn't even tell you my birthday. To be honest I didn't expect Luffy to remember it, so I thought I could just skip it this year."_ _Zoro felt a small smile pulling the corner of his mouth. He felt happier, but suddenly noticed__ sight __w__as growing somewhat blurry, but he could see how Ace leaned in. The next thing he felt was how the fire user breathed at his neck. It surprised him. Zoro had waited a pair of lips to meet up with his skin, but instead it was breathe. - Unbearable hot breath._

_A smirk appeared on Ace's face. "You don't have to give me things, Zoro." his voice was now low purring and the greenette hated to admit , __but __he loved it. Ace's lips traveled just few millimeters from his own, but soon they moved close to his ear. "You have no idea how badly I have wanted you this whole day.."_

_Ace came close, but not even once did he touch nor kiss Zoro. To the older man it was just a game, but the greenette found it too teasing. Ace's lips touched his forehead slightly enough to make other wonder did they even touch him at all._

_Ace whispered something more to his ear, Zoro wasn't entirely sure, but he might have giggled._

Thinking now it felt completely idiot thing to do. Why had he even acted like that in the first place?

_The greenette found out that resisting other was hard. Somewhere between the drinking something had just clicked. He wanted Ace, more than before. And other's teasing touches only made Zoro carve Ace's touch, his lips and hands on his body._

He had to admit that he missed it. He missed waking up next to him, he missed the kisses Ace gave or most of time, stole from him. He missed his voice and words and those chats they had had. After he had tasted what it was like to be with the fire user Zoro felt himself lonely. For the first time in his life training wasn't everything for him.

_Things started to get really foggy from that point. Zoro wasn't sure what had happened before that, but he remembered he gave in to his urges, they both did so. He remembered how it felt to have all of Ace's attention on him. Ace kissed Zoro as his hands traveled all around the greenette's body. __He heated them up. __Then happened something that the swordsman wasn't so sure of, but he didn't have a shirt after that._

_But..._

_Something felt off. It didn't feel like before. This was knocking somewhere deep in the swordsman's mind. It was only half there, but even if it was __in__ his mind __he__ couldn't name what was wrong. Not until the sharp pain he felt._

He closed his eyes tightly and pressed forehead into his arms, like trying to get it trough them. "Zoro." a voice of his captain called his name. Zoro winced from the sudden interference that pulled him away from those painful memories. The greenette rose his head from his arms and looked at his captain. There was a familiar figure standing next to him and his eyes widened.

Zoro tried to rose up guickly and run to them, but tripped couple times before getting the full speed. He ran straight at the taller raven haired male, but slowed down in front of him. Zoro stared at him trying to decide what to do, or more likely what would be best thing to do.

Ace, present:

I walked on the sand, over Luffy. He stared at me, but not wearing the same wide smile on his face that usually when I showed up. I could read that he was disappointed in my actions. Well it wasn't surprise, even I was disappointed my own actions so why wouldn't others be too? I was just wondering how disappointed or angry Zoro was. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. That's how weak I am. Instead my own little brother had to call him over.

I heard his steps when his sole hit the sand. And I remembered the scream.

"_**Ace**__!"_

_Ace blinked confused. __'__What happened?__'__ The alcohol was causing some serious trouble to his __senses and he wasn't so sure what was going on in front of him._

Sometimes I still hear the scream. Even thought I can't remember a lot, the scream is what I can. But not clearly. Hell, not even close, but there was something in that tone that just got my attention. Probably because his voice was so sudden and different, even panicked_._

_Suddenly he felt himself clearer, like he hadn't had the last couple bottle of booze. He had heard the scream sharp and saw clearlier in front of him without too much of fogginess in his vision anymore. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. He knew what he saw, but it was like he couldn't understand it._

_Then his brains realized what was going on. First it felt like cold water poured on his neck, then like __anvil__ dropped on his heart after that like thousands of needles __piercing__ his skin._

I still don't know what had caused it. Maybe it was the alcohol from before, maybe his body or just he in general. Probably all of these together, but one thing was sure. That it had happened. I had lost the control of myself and because of that I did something I can never forgive myself.

_He was sure he hadn't ever moved faster in his entire life. It wasn't even two seconds when he was already on his feet and backed off couple meters without taking his eyes off of Zoro's torso. There were several spots where the skin was bright red or it was burned away. 'Burned...' what his brains send felt like electric shock. He had burned his boyfriend. He had hurt someone he cared. Accidentally of course, but he had done it. He felt like his whole world crumpled into pieces. His strength being sucked away. Like the Going merry had disappeared under his feet and he had fallen into the dark deeps of the ocean._

_"Ace.." the fire user snapped out of it and saw Zoro who tried to rise on a sitting position, but the pain was easily to be read on his face when he was leaning on his other elbow while his other hand was holding the burns._

I couldn't take it back then.. I still can't. So I did the only thing that seemed reasonable, I left the situation.

_"Zoro... I.. I.. I can't do this..." the words __were halting__ and he felt his hand shaking 'Stop it!' __even his_ _inner__ voice __feklt like it was__ shaking. 'I have to get away. I need time to think.' "I have to go.." the words came out of his mouth without thinking, they sounded as empty as he was feeling._

_Zoro tried to keep poker face, but the fire user's actions and words made creeps go down on his spine. "Ace wait!" the greenette shouted __in panic__ and tried to get up as fast as he could, which actually wasn't so fast because of the burn on his stomach._

_After he got on his feet moving became easier, __but by then Ace was already __next the__ the railing and jumped off of Going merry's deck. _

Normal pov, present:

Neither one of them moved as Luffy walked couple meters away to continue juggling with Usopp and Chopper and to give them some space to clear things.

The silence continued and yet they still had moved. Zoro, with a slight hesitation, rose his gaze from the sand and tried to make eye contact with the fire user, but failed when Ace just kept staring at the ground. He kept staring at other's face. Still no words nor bigger movements were done.

"For fuck's sake!" The greenette yelled suddenly frustrated and mashed his lips together with Ace. He kissed him long time, but the fire user still didn't kiss back. The greenette pulled back, now hurt. "Ace It was accident! You didn't meant it.."

Ace bit his lower lip. "No I didn't, but.. It's better this way. That's why I came here, to talk to you. I think.." he took a deep breathe and without meaning clenched his hand to fist. "I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore."

Zoro blinked once then twice. He just turned around and headed to the spot he had been sitting on. The greenette took his three katana on the ground before he continued his way further from the shore. And others including Ace. On that whole time he didn't say a word. The fire user wanted to yell or run after him, but he couldn't after dumping the greenette like that. He could only watch silently as other walked away and with every step he took, tore his heart to pieces over and over again.

**Okay so hi! I'm back. After being about half a year away I finally got this chapter done. And as you can see there's some drama going on.  
**

**Next update will become sooner than this, (seriously half a year, how do I even do that?), but hey I managed to make this chapter longer than usually, so some points from that, right? *nervous laugh* Right?**

**Anyway it's good to finally update something, so hopefully you enjoyed and have a nice day until we see again ~! Which is soon unless I'm going to be lazy ass again.  
**


End file.
